


Only a slip of the tongue

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The things that happen when Suga calls Daichi on his given title.





	Only a slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/gifts).

> Day 1: Daddy kink.

Daichi was one hundred percent sure that it was only an accident. Only a slip of the tongue, it coudn't be anything else. Their week was extra tiring with all the end-term tests, so it was understandable that Suga would make a mistake. It was something that could happen to anyone, for god’s sake!

”I’m sorry, Daichi,” his boyfriend said, looking to the side and Daichi wanted to hit himself on the forehead – if he still wasn’t so shocked that is and all of the gym shared that feeling.

When Suga said that word out loud, everything stopped moving. The eyes widened and there were some mouths hung open. Only Hinata was the one who spoke up – which wasn’t so surprising. 

”Ne, Kageyama?” Hinata whispered to the boy beside him. ”Did Suga-san just called Daichi-san da-” but he couldn’t finish, because Tsukishima’s hand clasped down to his mouth and shut him up.

”All right! Back to practice!” Coach Ukai’s voice rang trough the gym and everyone went back to do what they were doing before the incident.

Despite the intense practice, however, Daichi wasn’t being able to concentrate one hundred percent. His gaze always wondered to Suga’s direction and when their eyes met, he felt heat rising in his face and something coiling in his stomach. He had never wished practice to end more than on that day. 

Daichi never would’ve thought that his teammates would change in their school uniform this fucking slowly. Hinata and Kageyama were chatting with each other and Tanaka and Noya were running around the clubroom as if they didn’t want to go home – thanks god for Ennoshita, who grabbed them to the back of their T-shirt right before they could start their third round.

Daichi let out a sight and looked at Suga from the corner of his eyes – who seemed to dress even slower than everyone else. Daichi raised is eyebrows at that, but was happy at the same time. He wanted to speak with his vice-captain anyways.

After everyone had – finally – left, Daichi walked up behind Suga and cleared his troth. The other stopped in motion and Daichi could tell that there were goosebumps all over his bare back. That made him quite nervous as well.

”Um, Suga…” he started, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, ”about what happened at practice-” but he couldn’t finish, because the other boy turned around in the blink of an eye and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck. Suga stood on his tiptoes and lined his lips next to Daichi’s ear, which made the other shudder.

”You mean me calling you daddy?” Suga cooed and Daichi’s breath hitched. ”Did I embarrass you?” He asked sweetly, but Daichi felt his smirk against his ear.

”W-well…” he muttered, feeling his face heating up. Suga leaned away from his ear and placed a quick kiss on his lips, leaving Daichi breathless.

”You have no reason to feel like that, tho,” Suga said with a smile in the corner of his lips. ”Everyone looks at you like that. You’re their strong and responsible daddy.”

Because of the way how Suga said those words, something in Daichi snapped. He pushed the other against the lockers and kissed him fiercely. After they separated, Suga blinked up at him with round, surprised eyes. 

It was Daichi’s turn to heat things up. He leaned near to his lover’s ear and bit into his earlobe. The small moan that left Suga’s lips was only fuel to the fire.

”How can’t I be such a good father? I have the best husband by my side after all.” His voice went straight to Suga’s groin. Damn him and his praise kink! ”Oay? It looks like someone’s getting hard,” Daichi said and Suga didn’t have to look up to see the smug expression on his face.

”I should’ve been the one who rile you up,” Suga whined into the fabric of Daichi’s T-shirt, while the other was prepping every inch of his face with kisses.

”Oh, you definitely did that,” Daichi chuckled, then placed his palm on his boyfriend’s bare stomach, ”I only just take over the lead.” He moved his hand up and when he reached one of Suga’s nipples, he rubbed it between his fingers. The moan Suga gave out was music to his ears. He leaned to the grey’s neck and sucked.

”Daichi!” Suga hissed angrily, but another rub of Daichi’s fingers silenced him.

”What?” Daichi asked, looking up at him with a smirk on his lips. ”I’m only marking who’s mine,” he said and Suga let out a breathy laughter. Daichi wasn’t the possessive type, but he had his moments. The brunet ran his hand down on his lover’s body, stopping at his waistband. ”Are you sure about this?” Daichi asked, brushing out some locks from Suga’s forehead.

”Uhum,” Suga mumbled. His head felt hazy and as Daichi pulled his pants and boxers with one go, the feeling only intensified. ”Ngh!” He moaned as the other wrapped his hand around his hardness and tugged.

”I never would’ve thought you would be this sensitive,” Daichi said with a soft smile and Suga pouted.

With every move of the older’s hand, Suga felt is body trembling and his knees starting to give in. Daichi pulled him to his body, preventing him from falling to the ground.

”Daichi!” Suga gasped as he tipped over the edge, clinging to the other for support. Daichi wrapped his hand around his head, so he caught the majority of Suga’s release.

”How are you feeling, my beautiful husband?” He asked, kissing Suga gently.

”After a handjob like this, you can bet,” Suga chuckled, cocking his head to the side for another kiss.


End file.
